The present invention relates generally to biosynthetic processes, and more specifically to organisms having methacrylic acid, 2-hydroxyisobutyrate and 3-hydroxyisobutyrate biosynthetic capabilities.
Methyl methacrylate is an organic compound with the formula CH2═C(CH3)CO2CH3. This colourless liquid is the methyl ester of methacrylic acid (MMA) and is the monomer for the production of the transparent plastic polymethyl methacrylate (PMMA). Methyl methacrylate (MMA) is a key intermediate chemical with a global demand in excess of 4.5 billion pounds per year, much of which is converted to polyacrylates.
Most commercial producers apply an acetone cyanohydrin (ACH) route to produce methacrylic acid (MAA), with acetone and hydrogen cyanide as raw materials. The intermediate cyanohydrin is converted with sulfuric acid to a sulfate ester of the methacrylamide, hydrolysis of which gives ammonium bisulfate and MAA. Some producers start with an isobutylene or, equivalently, tert-butanol, which is oxidized to methacrolein, and again oxidized to methacrylic acid. MAA is then esterified with methanol to MMA.
The conventional production process, using the acetone cyanohydrin route, involves the conversion of hydrogen cyanide (HCN) and acetone to acetone cyanohydrin, which then undergoes acid assisted hydrolysis and esterification with methanol to give MMA. Difficulties in handling potentially deadly HCN along with the high costs of byproduct disposal (1.2 tons of ammonium bisulfate are formed per ton of MMA) have sparked a great deal of research aimed at cleaner and more economical processes. A number of new processes have been commercialized over the last two decades and many more are close to commercialization. The Asahi “Direct Metha” route, which involves the oxidation of isobutylene to methacrolein, which is then mixed with methanol, oxidized with air, and esterified to MMA, has been described as an economical process.
The principal application of methyl methacrylate is the production of polymethyl methacrylate acrylic plastics. Also, methyl methacrylate is used for the production of the co-polymer methyl methacrylate-butadiene-styrene (MBS), used as a modifier for PVC. Methyl methacrylate polymers and co-polymers are used for waterborne coatings, such as latex paint. Uses are also found in adhesive formulations. Contemporary applications include the use in plates that keep light spread evenly across liquid crystal display (LCD) computer and TV screens. Methyl methacrylate is also used to prepare corrosion casts of anatomical organs, such as coronary arteries of the heart.
Methacrylic acid, or 2-methyl-2-propenoic acid, is a low molecular weight carboxylic acid that occurs naturally in small amounts in the oil of Roman chamomile. It is a corrosive liquid with an acrid unpleasant odor. It is soluble in warm water and miscible with most organic solvents.
Methacrylic acid polymerizes readily upon heating or treatment with a catalytic amount of strong acid, such as HCl. The resulting polymer is a ceramic-looking plastic. Methacrylic acid is used industrially in the preparation of its esters, known collectively as methacrylates, such as methyl methacrylate, as discussed above. The methacrylates have numerous uses, most notably in the manufacture of polymers with trade names such as Lucite™ and Plexiglas™.
Other than MMA polymers, the other major product of this industry is crude methacrylic acid (crude MAA, FIG. 1), which accounts for about 20 percent of the total production of MMA. Crude MAA is processed into butyl methacrylates and/or “glacial” MAA, which is highly purified crude MAA. Glacial MAA can be used directly as a comonomer in various polymers and is also used to make a variety of small volume methacrylates. On the other hand, MAA can also be converted into MMA via esterification with methanol.
Thus, there exists a need for alternative methods for effectively producing commercial quantities of compounds such as methacrylic acid, 2-hydroxyisobutyrate or 3-hydroxyisobutyrate. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.